


Love's Memory

by littledemon66, luminous588



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Like reaaaaally slow burn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The rating is gonna change as the fic goes on, They're all alive and human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous588/pseuds/luminous588
Summary: Alastor Raffiné, heir to the throne of Rison, is to become king on his nineteenth birthday. Before he was born, he was already set up to marry Charlie, heir to the throne of Inferos. At his coronation ball, Alastor meets someone who piques his interest.Anthony Carmosino, son of the mafia leader Henry Carmosino, is tasked with assassinating the crown prince at the coronation ball. When he talks to the prince, however, Anthony realizes that he can't quite follow through with the order.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Demon: So this is gonna be a really long project, so there's gonna be a lot of chapters to this. We'll update as soon as we can, but we can't promise anything. First chapter's being written now so you guys have some sort of idea of what's happening. Just thought I'd post the prologue now.
> 
> Luminous: I'm obsessed with royalty and i legitimately did research for it so enjoy!

Alastor stood in front of his mirror, fixing his short hair so he would look presentable when he went to go meet with his mother. He raked a hand through his hair, combing it back and out of his face. He adjusted the small glasses on the bridge of his nose. There was a polite knock on the door as he straightened his tie.

“Your Highness, Her Majesty would like to speak with you,” a voice said from the other side of the door.

“Just a moment!” Alastor responded, looking himself up and down in the mirror. He nodded to himself. He looked put together enough to talk to his mother. He walked to the door, opening it and nodded to the servant. They walked in silence as Alastor thought to himself.

Would his mother be mad at him for what he was planning to tell her? She had always told him what his future would be and he had always agreed. But this time he was planning on telling her to change his future.

He had promised her that he would become a kind and just ruler as soon as he could without ever becoming a tyrant like his father. But after thinking long and hard about his future, Alastor knew that he couldn’t become king yet.

But Alastor had never gone against his mother on something this serious before. They had had petty disagreements before in private, but never about something that could likely change their entire kingdom. But he also knew that his mother was waiting for him to take over so she could rest. Ever since his father died, his mother had to take care of all the paperwork and political decisions by herself. His mother, Adeline Raffiné, was a strong woman, but even she needed a break.

Alastor opened the door to his mother’s room, keeping a grin on his face to hide his doubts. He saw her sitting at her desk, signing documents. She looked up at him, regarding him with steely red eyes.

“Your Majesty, His Highness is here to speak with you,” the servant nervously said. It must be their first day, Alastor reasoned.

The servant closed the door, leaving mother and son alone. As soon as the door closed, his mother’s eyes softened.

  
  


“How are you, _ma biche_? I just wanted to talk to you about becoming king of Rison. It’s a big responsibility that you’re about to handle. You’ll be eighteen in a few days, so you’ll be taking over soon.” Adeline put her pen down. No matter how much work she had, she would always push it aside to spend time with him, especially after his father died.

“I need to talk to you about the coronation. Would it be okay if… if we could push the coronation to my nineteenth birthday? I don’t think I’m ready to be king yet…” Alastor said stiffly. He was hoping that his mother wouldn’t get too mad. His parents had been planning his coronation even before he was even born.

“...” Adeline was silent for a moment. “...Is there a specific reason?”

“I’m just not ready for the responsibility yet.” Alastor fought to keep his voice as steady as possible, his smile becoming strained. He didn’t outwardly flinch at his mother’s sharp tone.

“Is this about the marriage?” Adeline’s tone softened. “You know it’s for the good of both kingdoms. It’s a good match. We even let you two grow up together.”

“That’s exactly it! She’s like a sister to me!” Alastor argued. “I can’t marry someone I see as a sibling!”

“I understand, Alastor, but you have to think about the future of Rison. A union between our kingdom and Inferos could really help both kingdoms. You understand, don’t you?” Adeline asked.

“...Yes, mother. But if I must marry her, can I postpone the coronation?” Alastor said quietly.

“P-Postpone the coronation!?” Adeline yelled. “Are you out of your mind!?”

“I just need some time to prepare myself for marriage and becoming king. Forgive me, but I don’t think I’m ready for such a dramatic change yet.” Alastor explained. His mother glared at him, his skin prickling.

“You have until you’re nineteen. No more extensions. Your father became king when he was nineteen and you remember how he turned out…” Adeline trailed off in thought.

“I know, I know. I won’t be like him, I promise. I’ll take the role of king when I’m nineteen and not a day before.” Alastor promised. “Thank you, mother.”

“Just make sure you’re absolutely ready next year. I won’t be as lenient if you ask again.” Adeline tutted. “Nineteen is already pushing your luck.”

“Understood. Will that be all?” Alastor asked. The forced grin on his face melted into something more genuine.

“Oh, one more thing. You remember the issue with the Carmosino mafia group?” Adeline gently reminded. “They had a recent scuffle with another rogue group.”

Alastor knew he had heard the name around before. He never paid much attention to the names of rebel groups. Most rebel groups were all bark and no bite. They all feared punishment for their actions but they never failed to amuse him.

“They always fight amongst themselves. What’s so different about this time?” Alastor tilted his head to the side, curious about how a mere mafia group could get royal attention.

“Apparently the leader’s wife was killed in a shootout. The Carmosino group might either cease its activity for a while or they might become more violent. Be careful if you ever go out on your little ‘excursions.’” Adeline tapped her pen against the document in front of her. “But I don’t think I need to worry about you too much. You’re smart. You’ll be fine if you go out, but just be careful. Take a few extra guards with you next time.”

“Yes, mother,” Alastor said in a monotone voice, earning him a smile from his mother.

“Cheeky little boy.” Adeline sighed. “Regardless, I’ll see you at dinner, _mon chéri_. I still have some work to finish up. I’ll make the adjustments for your coronation next year. Prepare what you want to say to the press. The moment they see you after I make the announcement, they’ll pounce and ask you all sorts of questions. Just be prepared for that.”

“I will. I’ll see what I can do about the Carmosino group as well.” Alastor nodded. “If that’s all…”

Adeline smiled at her son. She nodded softly at him. Alastor smiled back and left the room, slowly closing the door so it wouldn’t make much noise. Alastor figured that he should start planning what he was going to say if he was ever jumped by the press during one of his wellness check trips around the kingdom.


	2. Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of Alastor’s coronation and he’s doing his best to enjoy the party. He talks to his fiancée and leaves for some fresh air. There, he meets an interesting man.
> 
> Anthony is given the order to kill the crown prince of Rison. He and his sister, Molly, raid the party to find the prince. Anthony gets the prince alone and strikes up a conversation. Killing him is gonna be a lot harder than he initially thought.

**One Year Later**

Anthony walked into his father’s room, keeping a protective hand over the gun hidden in his pocket. His dad had called him in for a new order. It wasn’t always easy being a mafia leader’s son, but Anthony liked it. The ordered hits were usually simple and it paid astronomical amounts.

“You needed me for somethin’?” Anthony said when he saw that no one else was in the room other than his dad.

“New order for you,” His dad said curtly. He threw a manilla envelope at Anthony, who caught it with ease. Anthony carefully opened it, raising an eyebrow when he saw his father’s name listed as the one to do the hit.

“Uh, Pops? This says Henry on it. This is for you.” Anthony reached out to hand it back to his father, but Henry put a hand up.

“They called back and said they don’t care who does it. I’m lettin’ you and Molly take care of it.”

“Molls doesn’t like the whole violence thing.” Anthony argued. “This ain’t gonna work.”

“Then make it work.” Henry glared at him, giving him pause. “Look at the victim and tell me if you can do it or not.”

Anthony said nothing, opening the envelope in silence. He shuffled through the documents, mentally filing away that someone was willing to pay millions for a hit. When he got to the victim data sheet, Anthony froze. Someone wanted him to kill Alastor  Raffiné, the crown prince of Rison?

Anthony looked up and stared at his father in shock. This had to be some kind of joke, right? Did his dad not understand how much trouble he could get into if he was caught? He would be killed on the spot!

“Pops, are you serious?” Anthony asked incredulously. “If this goes wrong, I’m dead!”

“Then don’t let it go wrong.” Henry made eye contact with his son. “His coronation ball is tomorrow. Finish it quickly.”

Anthony was still in shock at the order, but nodded numbly anyway. He left the room quietly, trying to figure out a way to tell Molly about the new order.

~~~~~

It was the day of Alastor’s coronation so his mother had held a ball. He was dressed in darker colors to commemorate the day. He wore a dark, long-sleeve shirt with a gold laced vest over it. His pants were midnight black and his dark brown boots went up just below his knees. And to top it all off, his crown sparkled.

He had finally turned nineteen and was crowned king of Rison. The ballroom was a spacious room, larger than a football field. It was packed with people that were royalty of neighboring kingdoms or nobles that were very high up in social ranking. The official ceremony was complete, so most of the press was gone. The only reporters left were those for gossip magazines.

Alastor made polite conversation with anyone who came up to talk to him. He thanked them for their congratulations. What he was most worried about was getting married. A marriage had been set for him before he was even born. He grew up with his fiancée, so he saw her as a sister. He could never think of her romantically even if he tried.

He sought her out to talk to her. Just because he did not like her romantically didn’t mean he didn’t like her at all. Then he saw her, blonde hair straightened and fell to the small of her back. She wore a lovely red dress that tumbled down to the floor elegantly. She had a gold necklace that gleamed brightly in the lighting of the ballroom.

It was Charlie Magne, heir to the throne of Inferos and his… fiancée. He hated calling her that because they were not at all in love. They only acted like they were for the press. In reality, they were close friends, almost like siblings.

Charlie looked over at him and grinned brightly at him. She made her way over to him as Alastor waited patiently, rocking back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet. He felt the forced smile he wore soften slightly.

“Hey Al! How’re you feeling?” Charlie asked. “You hanging in alright?”

“I suppose I could be better.” Alastor began to whisper. “Far too many people here for my liking.”

Charlie was about to say something, but someone had come up to them and began speaking to her. She gave Alastor an apologetic look and responded to the noble that came up to her. Alastor waited politely for the conversation to end as he listened to conversations around him. A certain conversation piqued his interest.

“Did you hear the rumors from Inferos?” someone said. “I heard that the Head of Department was gonna try and take over after Princess Charlie becomes queen!”

“The Head of Department is that Sir Pentious guy, right? He always seems to be up to something. And those kids he has? I hear they’re all little criminals he picked up off the streets.” someone else responded.

Alastor froze after hearing the short exchange. Someone was planning to take over Inferos? He sharply looked over at Charlie, suddenly worried for her safety. He had heard of the Head of Department and what he was like. He didn’t seem like the type to be able to pull off an accomplishment like that. Regardless, Charlie needed to know about this. Maybe he could talk about it on his radio show.

Alastor himself always had a passion for radio, even though there were more efficient types of media out there. He only ever released his first name on the show so it couldn’t be traced back to him.

The person that was speaking to Charlie had finally stopped, leaving them alone again. Alastor leaned down slightly and began to tell her everything that he had overheard.

“Sir Pen? But he’d never do that. He’s like a dad to me.” Charlie was clearly confused.

“I know what I heard, my dear. I want you to be careful,” Alastor warned. “I worry sometimes.”

“I know you do, but you don’t need to worry about this. Sir Pen’s a really sweet guy at heart.” Charlie said defensively. “But I’ll let you know if something seems wrong.”

“Fine.” Alastor sighed. “But I’ll still be keeping an eye on everything.”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Charlie grinned up at him.

~~~~~

Anthony looked at his sister for assurance, to which she nodded. He was dressed in a black suit, looking more dapper than he had ever been in his whole life. He had tied his hair back into a ponytail, adding to the refined look. Molly had worn her best red dress and put on her best makeup. She had a small purse with her that had weapons of her own. Anthony adjusted the earpiece in his ear, hiding it with his hair. They were standing in the ballroom where the nobles and royals were.

“Molls, you sure I look good?” Anthony asked for likely the tenth time that hour.

“God, Tony, if I wasn’t a lesbian and you weren’t gay, I woulda jumped you by now.” Molly rolled her eyes. “You look gorgeous.”

“So if we were both straight, you’re sayin’ we’d fuck?” Anthony laughed. “So it don’t matter that we’re siblings? Good to know.”

“Oh no!” Molly put a hand over her forehead dramatically. “You’ve figured me out!”

“Damn right I did.” Anthony felt his fear dissipate. “Now c’mon, bitch. We got a prince to kill.”

“You know I ain’t a fan o’ this shit. I’m only helpin’ ‘cuz Pops yelled at me.” Molly sighed. “Can’t we just pretend we killed ‘im?”

“You know we can’t, Moll. C’mon. Let’s just get this over with.” Anthony patted his hidden pocket to make sure that his gun was still there. Molly nodded seriously and left his side.

Anthony looked around, looking for the crown prince. He soon saw him with his fiancée, Charlie. He nodded to himself. Interesting, he thought. They seemed to be in a heated discussion, which was very strange. Anthony thought that the pair got along very nicely.

He moved in closer, curious to know what the problem was. Once he was close enough to hear their voices, he stopped. He tapped his earpiece, speaking in a low tone.

“Molls, head on over real quick.” Anthony whispered. A few moments later, Molly had shouldered her way over to him.

“Whatcha need?” Molly looked around. Anthony felt a light smile creep up on his face.

“A conversation partner.” Anthony answered in a cheeky tone. Molly smiled at him.

“Where would you be without me?” Molly said sarcastically. “Any new ideas?”

“Waitin’ on those lovebirds to do somethin’ excitin’ though. But I got an idea.” Anthony looked over Molly’s shoulder to look at the prince and princess. He kept hearing people say that Princess Charlie would be Prince Alastor’s queen. He was starting to get annoyed by it, and evidently, so was the prince.

Not a second later, the prince excused himself from the princess and left. Anthony’s grin widened and he winked at his sister. Molly nodded once and walked away. Anthony followed the prince, keeping his distance while still being able to see him.

~~~~~

Alastor stepped out onto the balcony, staring at the delicately carved marble floor idly, letting his thoughts wander off. The frigid, January air pierced through his suit, but he paid it no mind. The cold refreshed him; whenever the royal balls had gotten too much to bear, he would step out into the cool night breeze, letting his thoughts flow. He could truly be alone with himself, stepping away from being called “Your Highness,” even if it was for a matter of minutes. This night especially, he felt more alone than ever — it was his birthday and yet the hundreds of joyous wishes of a happy birthday he had received from hundreds of nobles, meant nothing. Although his mother and Charlie had congratulated him, something inside of him felt empty, as if his heart wanted more.

As his thoughts drifted off, the conversation he had with his mother, nearly a year ago, came to mind. Being king — what did it mean? He had never interacted with his father and had only ever witnessed his mother ruling as Queen Regent until he came of age. He remembered the slightly disappointed and pitiful look his mother had on her face as he told her he would rather be coronated as King when he was nineteen. As the years passed after the late King’s death, he could see his mother’s young and beautiful face fade away as she weighed the entire kingdom’s affairs onto herself. She had only been a few years older than him right now when she had to learn of the political affairs of the kingdom, leading it to become the powerful yet serene empire it was currently. Although his father had never loved his mother, she was determined to make sure the empire would shine and recover from the tyrannical rule of his father, leaving a powerful nation to her son. Alastor knew that she had raised him purposely in order to reinstate the glory of the kingdom of Rison to its previous glory. In doing so he saw his mother harden against everything that she was forced to face — from high ranked officials who believed it would be easy to break ‘just a woman’ down, in order to absorb the power into their own, filthy, greedy, corrupt hands. Yet, the Queen had never allowed this to sway her, and she was loved for her stern but gentle ruling of the kingdom by her subjects.

Although he knew that his mother was tired and wanted to retire to what her life was before his father’s death, the only way for that to happen was him to take over all political matters. He had observed his mother’s fate after dealing with a large and powerful empire and Alastor knew that the monarch’s life was not for him. He wished to be able to leave his palace walls and explore, but his only connection to the outside world was his radio show — he didn’t even know if anyone listened to it. 

Amidst his thoughts, it felt as if the burden of the whole world was on top of his head, and he reached for his head, his fingers touching the cold crown resting on his head. He roughly grabbed the crown, disheveling his perfectly put-in-place hair, and held the crown as if it were vermin that had dared to enter the palace walls. He lightly touched it, holding it at a distance, the moonlight dancing off the gold headpiece, bouncing light over the cold marble walls of the balcony. His insecurities and his dislikes were all because of this unsightly object; it disgusted him beyond words and he let it drop to the balcony floor. The hated object made a slight tingling  _ ding _ as it elegantly settled itself on the floor, as if it mocked Alastor for being a coward — mocked him for not being able to be a mighty king and lead his kingdom, allowing his mother to rest after years of struggle. He glared at it in disgust; it was the very object that gave him the identity of being a Crown Prince, branding him for the rest of his life as a  _ dirty  _ royal. 

The crown lay on the floor as Alastor’s boots clicked farther away, echoing in the large, cathedral-like halls of the palace. It lightly shined in the glistening moonlight, as a shadow carefully approached it.

~~~~~

Anthony watched the prince go out to the balcony by himself. This was the perfect chance to get the job done. He approached the balcony slowly, thinking about all the money his family would get paid for this one job. As he approached the door to the balcony, something shiny caught his eye. Anthony looked down at it, recognizing it as the prince’s crown. He picked it up, weighing it in his hands. If it was literally worth its weight in gold, Molly would never have to work a day in her life again.

He looked at the prince’s back. He clearly looked distressed about something.  _ The fight with his fiancée _ , his brain supplied. Maybe if he could get the prince to open up a little bit, his guard would lower, making it easier to kill him. Yeah, he could work with that. He pressed his earpiece again.

“Molls, I got somethin’ for you. Near the balcony.” Anthony couldn’t help but sound a tad bit excited. He waited a few moments, keeping an eye on the prince. When Molly appeared, Anthony handed her the crown.

“Tony, what the hell? Did you steal this?” Molly whispered, looking worried. Anthony laughed at her.

“It was lyin’ right here. Ol’ princey over there musta left it here on accident. Finders keepers, losers weepers.” Anthony gave her a lighthearted smile.

“Well thank you. Do you want it back later?” Molly shoved the crown in her purse.

“Hell yeah I do. Don’t sell until I get to see it.” Anthony nodded. Molly sent him a teasing smile, but he knew that she wouldn’t sell it just yet. “Now get outta here.”

He walked toward the prince, shivering slightly from the freezing temperature. He heard the prince mumbling something to himself. Anthony felt a twinge of concern for the prince. Just because he was a target didn’t mean he couldn’t feel bad for him.

“Hey, are you okay?” The concern in his voice wasn’t all that forced, which surprised Anthony. He reveled in the jolt that the prince had though.

“Who are you?” the prince immediately asked. His voice was surprisingly empty for someone that just walked out of his own party.

“Nevermind that.” Anthony waved his hand, supposedly waving the topic aside. He ignored the prince’s eyes narrowing. “So I saw that you had a fight with your fiancée in there.”

“Fight?” The prince thought for a moment. “I see. It has nothing to do with you though. What do you want?”

“Y’know, I feel like I’ve heard your voice around somewhere.” When Anthony said that, he noticed the prince tense up. Barely, but still.

“You must have heard me speak publicly to the kingdom. I don’t understand what any of this has to do with whatever you would need from me.” the prince said stiffly.

Anthony ignored the prince’s denials for a moment. Where had he heard the voice before? The speaking publicly thing didn’t seem like a lie. For a moment, his mind clicked. Anthony could  _ feel _ the lightbulb go off in his head. How had he not noticed it before? He had heard that voice for the past few years.

“Well, if you won’t say anything now, I’ll just hafta listen to the radio later. You’ll talk ‘bout it then, won'tcha?” Anthony smirked.

When the prince looked up at him in surprise, Anthony realized that he was a few inches shorter than him. He laughed internally at the fact that he was taller than the prince. He knew that he had to leave now before the prince tried anything.

“Well g’night, Alastor!” Anthony booked it after saying his goodbyes. He all but ran away before the prince even spoke.

~~~~~

Alastor watched the man quickly make his escape in open mouthed shock. How did he know about his radio show? Was his voice too obvious? He was planning on spilling his heart out on the radio the next day, changing the story slightly of course, but now it was too risky. If he said anything remotely close to what had happened that night, the curious man would immediately know it was him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to run after the man. He pretended not to see the strange looks on people’s faces as he raced into the ballroom. Alastor hastily scanned the room for any sight of the unnamed man. He felt his heart sink when he couldn’t find him. 

Dammit, he just lost the person that could easily reveal his identity as prince and radio host. But somehow, he felt that this wouldn’t be the last time they would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon: Basically wrote this whole chapter in one sitting and a bitch is TIRED  
> Luminous: Remember the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Luminous: It's starting...
> 
> Demon: And so the game begins


End file.
